Lye's Secrets
by Magathasaurus
Summary: A girl of only 15 is found unconscious in front of Fairy Tail's guild house. After being taken in, Master Makarov discovers that she had unusual powers. What happens after she if offered to stay and train at the guild?
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter... What is even this? I just started writing, so don't judge me too hard. *I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the references made***

* * *

Running, running, running I was, away from that horribly silent, waiting place. It was screaming in my ears like a shrieking child.

Even as I run, I hear only nothingness, see nothingness, feel nothingness. It was crushing; a slow painful end for my part.

_Why did it have to be like this? Why can't they all leave me alone? It's their fault, it's their fault, it's their fault!_

I do not know for how long I was running, but sometime perhaps I fell unconscious. I am unsure of the events that happened before all of this. It was as if the farther I ran, my memories kept falling behind.

All that I remember is...

Lye.

* * *

_I don't know where I am, how I got here, or even who I am. What is going on? How come I don't remember anything?_

Groaning, I slowing drifted back into consciousness. I felt a throbbing pain covering my entire head. But other than that, I seemed okay..

Except for a strong smell of fish.

"Oh, she's waking up! Hurry, go get Master Makarov!"

Voices were filling the air that was silent just moments before. I couldn't breathe. A heavy mass was crushing my chest, my headache getting worse. As I became more awake, my entire body felt like it was horribly damaged and I choked back a sob. Grinding my teeth, I tried to hold back the tears that were coming unsuccessfully. The voices surrounding me started to die down instantly, which made the whole event even more frightening.

I felt a hand come gently down on my forehead and a female voice like sweet caramel whisper, "its fine now. You're okay." It felt similar, yet so distant. But it quickly left and a shuffling of feet slowly got more and more distant, to where I could okay hear the breathe of one individual.

"Can you open your eyes, my dear?" A gruff but soft voice said.

Slowly and painfully, I did as the voice said. The lighting in the room was intense, but I got used to it quickly. A very small old man in a pale yellow cape was staring down at me. His eyes were very dark and he wasn't making any facial expression, which scared me.

My vision went red all of a sudden, and the man's expression changed from nothing to surprise and a little anxiety as he took a step back. I was starting to see black as if everything I was seeing was being consumed by darkness.

_Where did everyone go?_

Pain sliced through my brain. I clutched my head.

_I am afraid._

A memory seemed to be unfolding but it was being blocked by something.

"Wendy! Mirajane! Get in here quickly!" the man yelled. Quick steps came into the room and two girls appeared in my vision for a second before my vision when black. But from what I got, one had dark blue hair and brown eyes, who seemed to be around 12 or 13. The other was beautiful, with snow white hair and blue eyes that had a calming effect.

"Wendy, I need you to try and heal the major wounds this girl is having. They seemed to be reopening due to a panic attack of that sort. And Mirajane, talk to her. Calm her down or we could be in some serious trouble!" The old man seemed to be very worried as he told these girls what to do.

"Yes sir!" Both girls said in unison. I could hear movement as a hand grasped both of mine. "Hey sweety, how are you? What is your name? Mine is Mirajane, and you are just fine. Wendy hers is just going to patch you up a little. Isn't that nice of her?" It was the voice, the girl from before. I quite liked Mirajane so far. But she had asked me what my name was.

Croaking, I tried for words. "I-I don't... remember..." Even this much was hard. I tried blinking but I still could not see anything. I strained to turn my head towards Mirajane, feeling that she was smiling at me.

"That's just fine. Do you remember anything at all?"

"Only... a word. I remember... Lye."

We'll call you that then!" Her smile was so pretty.

After a few minutes of Mirajane talking to me, my vision slowly came back and my body felt less painful and just more bruised. Wendy was sitting in the corn of the room, panting. It must have taken a lot of energy to do what she had done. I could see the reset of the room much better now; the walls were a light tan, and I was lying in a small nursery like area. There was one chair where the old man was sitting, looking intently at me. Mirajane was on her knees still holding my hand.

Mirajane was looking at me curiously. "Should we take her to the main hall? Everyone might want to properly meet Lye."

"No, not yet." he immediately responded, grimly. "I have some things I want to discuss with this young lady. Would you two mind leaving the room?" They both nodded and walked outside of the room.

"Let me appropriately introduce myself. I am Master Makarov, head of Fairy Tail guild. I see that the only thing that you remember is Lye, and so far I have no knowledge of what or who that is, so we'll just keep your name at that. Let me make this short; you have incredible power. It seemed to have gone out of control just moments ago, most likely from anxiety or strong feelings of being threatened. I want to help you use them for good. But there is only thing that you have to do for me. Never, under any circumstances, tell any of the other members of your past unless I give you permission. I am sure you will be having flashbacks, and when you do, come talk to me about them. Do we have a deal?"

This was all happening so fast. But the truth was, I had nowhere to go, for I didn't remember anything. But for my past... I think that it is safest to keep it to myself.

"You... you have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

** Second chapter! I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. Just not doing work at school and writing this. But yeah, let's meet some major characters! *I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the references made***

* * *

The atmosphere in the room instantly changed from extremely serious to a more cheerful mood. Master Makarov suddenly gave me a big grin and clapped his hands.

"Well then! On a happier note, I will introduce you to the rest of the guild, and then Mirajane will take you for the symbol printing. Our guild is one of the most," Makarov now cringing, "noisy guilds around, always making a mess of everything. But despite that, Fairy Tail is, in my opinion, like our family. Everyone treats each other like siblings, and I'm sure you will fit in just fine. Now then, may I assume that you are hungry?"

I hadn't even noticed that my stomach was hurting a lot. Come to think of it, when was the last time I had eaten something? Silently, I nodded.

"I'll get one of the members to bring you something so you can rest for a while." He then slowly walked out of the room and closed the door. Seconds later I could hear him screaming at other people and a couple of explosions. I winced. _These people sure are weird._

Chuckling to myself, I tried to sit up. After about 20 seconds of trying, I finally got in a position that was leaning my back to the wall next to me. Looking down, I found myself dressed in a black tank top and what almost looked like sweatpants. I had bandages covering most of my stomach area and arms, with a little bit on my left cheek. Just moving was very painful.

The room had a couple of posters that were those cheesy motivational posters, like "Got Magic?" and such. There also was a section of the wall that had a bulletin board with a lot of pictures of people, and I assumed they were members of the guild. One of the bigger photos had a pink haired boy and a dark haired boy wrestling in the dirt, with some other people standing to the side laughing. Another was of the Master standing in front of the guild house with his hands on a yellow-gold haired boy.

The door swiftly swung open and the pink haired boy from the photo came rushing in with a wide grin and a tray, or should I say trays of food. I don't even know how he was carrying all of that food, for it seemed like a feast. In the photo he looked about 10 or 11, but he was clearly older than that now, like 16.

"I brought food!" he exclaimed triumphantly. He then plopped himself down in the nearest chair, along with the food. A flying blue cat also came in the room and started munching down food. I got passed one of the, oh so many trays of food, then the two hosts gobbled down the rest so fast. Are these demons in front of me?!

"Uh... hello?"

The boy looked up from his platter of scrambled food. "Hmmmmm?" he murmured.

"Umm... what's your name?" He obviously doesn't realize that he just barged in and sat himself down rudely.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just so hungry!" Still stuffing his face, he continued to talk. "I'm Natsu, and this little blue cat is Happy!"

I got confused. "Wait, so the cat is happy or the cat _is_ Happy?"

"His name is Happy. And he is happy too! Do you have any fish on your tray? He likes fish a lot!"

A little voice squeaked, "Aye!" and I jumped.

"Wh-what? HE CAN TALK TOO?!"

"Well of course he can talk! Why would you think he couldn't?" Natsu seemed to be genuinely confused.

"Never mind then."

Natsu had really spiky pink hair and a white checkered scarf. He also was extremely happy for the time being. But of course, the door was knocked down and another boy around the same age with dark blue hair and boxers started screaming at Natsu. He looked just like the boy in the photograph on the wall.

"Natsu! Did you eat all of the food I stashed behind the bar table?!"

"WHAT?! Of course I did, _Gray_. Why didn't you come sooner? Or did it just take you an _ice age_ to figure it out?!" was Natsu's comeback.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, EMBER BRAIN?!"

"SHUDDUP! WHY DON'T YOU PUT ON SOME CLOTHES?!" Both started to wrestle and throw punches at each other, and I was sure they were both going to die.

A girl with long red hair and armor showed up at the shattered door, glaring at the two guys fighting. Her glare seemed to stop the fight for Natsu and Gray suddenly stopped fighting and hooked arms grimacing. "H-hey, Erza! What are y-you doing here?" they both said in unison.

Her voice was stern deadly. "Did you not notice, _Gray,_ that we have a guest in this room?" Dragging them both out, she called back to me, "I'll get you some better company! I'm Erza, by the way," and they were gone.

It was silent again, and the coldness was creeping back. The thin sheets that surrounded me gave little warmth. I rolled up and hugged my knees, even though it hurt a bit. I was feeling empty, not just because I didn't remember anything. I just felt like no one was going to accept me. But Makarov said that this guild was like a family. Would they take me in?

The night was starting to come, but I wasn't even a bit tired. No one seemed to be coming back, so I decided it was time to go. I did not have a place to stay, but I just didn't feel like I'd fit in well.

Slowly standing up, I made myself to the door just before Erza came stomping back and yelled to me, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MISSY?!"

I jumped back and landed on my butt and some broken trays. "N-no one came back, so I-I decided t-to go. Owww..."

Erza put on a perplexed face. "I am sure I sent Lucy in here... How about I escort you around the guild, since Master told me you were joining." She then looked me up and down, nodding. "We will need to get you better clothes, of course. Let's go to a shop first for some clothes, and then for ice cream."

Erza threw me over her shoulder and carried me straight through the main area of the guild, through the front door, to a shop that sold combat clothes. She went straight for the armor, but I politely declined because I didn't think I could wear all the armor without falling over. After much arguing, she was compliant with my choice of a black top vest, tan shorts, and brown combat boots. Erza also wanted to fix up my hair, so I got short side bangs and my gold-brown hair straightened. When I looked in the mirror, I didn't even recognize myself. Honestly, I had forgotten what I had looked like, so it was a strange experience.

One thing that bothered me was that my eyes were an unsettling pale blue. "C-can I go get something in the store? It was only a couple hundred jewels."

"Oh, sure. Here, "she handed me a handful."I'm going to go to that cake shop across the street, so don't get yourself killed." Erza dashed toward the shop. I guess she was crazy for cake.

Making my way back to the first place we went to, I found the item I wanted. They were rectangle goggles that looked pretty cool, so snatching them up, I slammed 300 jewels down on the counter of the front desk. Running to the cake shop, I found Erza at a small table stuffing her face with strawberry cake after strawberry cake. There must have been 30 on that table. "I DEMAND MORE!" she screamed at the baker. The small man jumped and ran back to the kitchen.

"Eating cake without me, I see. Excuse me, baker! Some honey cake for me!" We laughed and had a great time sitting in that small shop. It must have been 3 hours before we made our way back clumsily.

I had just found my new best friend.

* * *

**Want to review? I have an idea of who will become good friends with Lye, but I want you guys opinion.  
**


End file.
